


A Habit of Taming Wolves

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Bliss, Engagement, Exposition, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Children do tend to marry their parents, nobles and advisors often teased as Anduin made preparations to walk down the aisle.The needling made little sense to Anduin. There were no two people farther apart on the spectrum of humanity than Tiffin Wrynn and Tarius Mendenhall, his husband-to-be.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	A Habit of Taming Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a _How I Met Your Mother_ episode. I care to give no other explanations.

_Children_ **_do_ ** _tend to marry their parents_ , nobles and advisors often teased as Anduin made preparations to walk down the aisle. 

The needling made little sense to Anduin. There were no two people farther apart on the spectrum of humanity than Tiffin Wrynn and Tarius Mendenhall, his husband-to-be.

Based on first-hand accounts of his late mother, Anduin knew her to have been gentle, charming, and beautiful. Tarius, for all his many, _many_ good qualities, possessed none of these attributes. If anything, he had the exact opposite facets. 

For one, Tarius was the physical embodiment of conflict and violence. The towering warrior only appeared in his element when faced with an enemy on the battlefield, as if the Light crafted him to be a living, breathing weapon. Even away from the bloodshed of war, Tarius behaved much like a wild animal trapped in an enclosure, pacing, waiting for the first opportunity to strike. And although Tarius handled Anduin with a delicate touch, the boy understood his fiancé to be more adept at holding a sword in his calloused, combat-worn hands than a loving body. 

That did not mean Tarius made no _attempts_ at normal, functional interactions with others. Despite his reserved nature, he restrained any complaints when paraded around the higher echelons of human society. As expected of the future King Consort of Stormwind, he displayed an impressive set of polite sensibilities. He smiled, if a little wolfishly, and spoke, if a little roughly. No one would confuse him for a natural politician, but he had no enemies among Anduin's court either. If anything, the nobles were quite entertained by this “rabid beast wrapped in the guise of a man”, much to Anduin’s chagrin.

They viewed Tarius as a curiosity, a spectacle, a roaming wall of solid muscle and predatory power masquerading as a royal in fine garments. These men refused to see past his thick, untamed mane of chin-length brunette tresses, or the canine-like gold shimmering beneath his emerald eyes, or the deep scar bisecting his visage diagonally from forehead to cheek. Blind to his kind heart and strong spirit, their focus tended towards his beastial mannerisms and the nearly perpetual sour expression marring his masculine features. 

Considering these factors, Anduin did not understand their constant joke. How did they find Tiffin and Tarius at all similar? 

Wrathion snorted. 

Anduin peered up from his pre-wedding brunch to find Taelia elbowing the black dragon’s side from where they sat across the table. “Don’t you ruin this for him,” she hissed. 

Wrathion covered his grinning mouth with his hand and shook his head. Tears of mirth gathered across his red gaze. 

Anduin’s eyes narrowed at his friends. “Ruin what?” 

Taelia smiled; it didn’t quite meet her wide eyes. “Absolutely nothing!” 

Wrathion, once again, shook his head. “Yes, nothing at all, your Majesty,” he breathed out. Then, he picked up his fork, chuckled to himself, and shoveled eggs into his mouth. 

Anduin turned his attention to Tarius, who merely quirked an eyebrow in his direction, offering no more answers than Taelia’s delighted grin had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...kudos and comments are my life’s blood :3c


End file.
